Game Jumping
by Disturbed KoRn
Summary: So Vanellope finds a way out of the arcade and into the outside world of games, she decides to take Ralph along for the ride. What possible shenanigans could they get into?
1. Prologue

_**Just a little fun story I thought of involving Wreck It Ralph. Now if there is a story out there that is like this, I would like to say I did not know, I don't read Fanfictions... I only write them.**_

_**So I hope there is no misunderstandings in the future.**_

_**Anyway enjoy "Game**_** Jumping"**

It's been a busy and long day at the arcade today. A lot more kids came more than usual, ever game was taken up. Alas, all good things must come to an end, closing time that is. Once locked up the games were able to relax and do other game related stuff. One game that got a lot of attention was the crowd favorite "Fix it Felix Jr." And the characters of that game also got to relax as well, one that needed it the most was the game's main villain, you may know him as Ralph, Wreck It Ralph. Once the arcade was for sure closed he headed back to his place, originally a pile of bricks, now after the whole Turbo fiasco, Felix took his magic golden hammer and built Ralph his own little place. On his way he said by to the people who used to hate him, but now they respect for his work, without hi there would be no game. Ralph made it to his place. He decided he needed a nap, so that is exactly what he did, he quickly feel asleep.

_**(SOME TIME**_** LATER)**

"Hey, hey. Psst. Wake up sleepy head." Ralph grumbled and turned away from what was trying to wake him up. "Ugh, I guess you leave me no choice Ralph." The blaring sound of air horn easily woke the giant.

"HUH! What!? Whatsgoingon?" Ralph rubbed his eye and saw her there.

"Hi Ralph!"

"Vanellope? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be racing for tomorrow?"

"Well, I was. But then I found something." she said "Something that gave me a good idea." Ralph looked at her confused.

"What is it?" She looked up at him with a big grin said.

"You can't tell anyone I found it, no one seems to know its there. But I found a cord passage that leads outside the arcade!" she said excitedly. Ralph looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So?"

"So... We should go game jumping!" Ralph laughed sarcastically.

"You can't be serious."

"Sure I am, it'll be fun.

"It will be dangerous. If we die outside our game, that's it game over man." Vanellope cleverly retorted

"And that is why we are gonna stop by Mario's game and pick up a few 1-Ups. Don't tell Mario, or his brother, but I know all the secret locations." Ralph looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're crazy."

"Says the guy who went into Hero's Duty for the sole purpose of a frickin medal." Ralph looked at her, he couldn't say anything, she was right.

"What games do you plan on going to anywhere."

"It's a matter of the luck of the cords, they will guide us to the most badass times of lives!" she spoke in a fast matter.

"Did you you say badass? Aren't you a little young to know that kind of language?"

"Hey some chick playing my game said my car was"badass" therefore it's clearly a good thing."

"Ok... So if we are going, you know we are gonna have to get back to the arcade by tomorrow right?"

"Oh Ralph, so naive. Time is irrelevant in a fanfiction!" He looked at her even more confused.

"What the heck is a fanfiction?"

"That doesn't matter Ralph! Let us be off.

"Wait shouldn't I tell Felix?" Vanellope looked at Ralph.

"I wouldn't worry about him." she said in a weird manner.

"Oh God, you killed him." Vanellope laughed.

"No silly. He's with his wife. I saw him walking around with her."

"Ok then. Anyway you are not serious about the game hopping-"

"Jumping! Game jumping Ralph!" she quickly corrected.

"Well excuuuuse me Vanellope. Y ou are not serious are you."

"I'm as serious as an insert really obscure metaphor here, let's go!" She made her way out, Ralph thought to himself, if she is that serious, he can't let her go alone.

"Damn you guilty conscience!" He followed her and they made there way to Mario Bros first, for dat good stuff, I'm talking about shrooms... 1 up shrooms that is. "This can't possibly go wrong." Ralph said to himself.

"Oh, ending the chapter with a quite ironic and jinxing line? I like your style Ralph."

"... Chapter of what?"

_**There is the first chapter, the prologue, yes I know it was short, but this idea came outta nowhere. So they will be visiting multiple games, got any suggestions for a game world for these two to visit? Go ahead and let me know, and I'll possibly considerate it.**_

_**So yea. That appears to be it.**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**-DK**_


	2. 2Spooky4Me

"Alright we got the stuff. Right Ralph?"

Yup, a crap load of 1-up shrooms, in my pockets that seem to be bigger on the inside then they actually are."

"That's because video game logic now just keep following me and don't look suspicious." The two walked past almost everyone in the arcade, and every game. "It's at the end. Over there, if I am correct." Venellope went over to a wall, but it was just a wall.

"Vanellope... That's just a wall." Dammit Ralph I already explained that... Er, I mean: Said Ralph.

"Yes, but look." Vanellope then stuck her hand out to touch the wall, but when she did, her hand went straight through the wall.

"Oh, spooky."

"What are you waiting for let's go!"

"Wait, I want to know, how did you find that fake wall?"

"Oh Ralph I could sit her and bore you with my exposition, or we can have an adventure? And quite frankly, I prefer the second choice." said Vanellope eager to go already.

"This secret way isn't even checked off by the random security guy?"

"Nope" she said with a smile.

"Good, I hate that guy."

"Yeah, he get's that a lot, so without further ado, let's rock!" Vanellope then jumped straight into the wall.

"Wa- Wait for me!" shouted Ralph as he jumped in after her. The pathways to outside games did not work like the arcades, for one, there were no shuttles, they were just falling through a void until they would reach a game. Both of them screamed, one out of delight the other in freight, I'll let you guess who is who. After falling for a while Ralph finally hit a ground, Vanellope shortly landed on top of him. She took in a deep inhale through her nose.

"You just gotta love that new game smell." Ralph stood up dusting himself off.

"Not if it smells like dirt, and why is it so dark here." It was true, the place that the two had landed was a dark forest (No! It's not Slender! The nerve of some people...) The looked around but just saw more dark and more trees. "I don't like this place."

"Well, I do! Let's follow this path." said Vanellope as she followed the only road there, Ralph followed. The path led up a hill. "Ralph look up there." she said as she pointed up on the hill was a grand house, or maybe even a mansion, it looked quite suspicious.

"I am not going near that." said Ralph.

"What are you a baby?"

"No. It doesn't look safe."

"Come on Ralph. YOLUYROOL!" Ralph was confused

"The hell does that mean?"

"You Only Live Until You Run Out Of Lives! Lets go." she began to quicken her normal pace and made her way to the mysterious home. Ralph shook his head and reluctantly followed. After there short walk they arrived at the giant building. They walked up the stairs and were in front of the door.

"You think we should knock?"

"Pfft, that's for people who play on easy mode!" she then grabbed the doorknob turned it, and pulled the door open, it creaked eerily. Once inside the two saw double doors right in front of them, it was past some sort of sun design on the floor and the door had a heart shape on it. On the left there was a set of stairs as well as on the left and they both led to the same place upstairs. Ralph looked around,

"So, what do we do?"

"Explore." She began to walk forward to the double doors. Once she stepped on the sun design on the middle there was a loud rattling sound. It came from above.

"Vanellope look out!" quickly as he could Ralph snatched away Vanellope from the horrible fate of being crushed by a chandelier. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." they looked at the chandelier that fell they heard a mischievous sounding laugh and the chandelier rose back to it's original position. "Woah, what do you think it was?"

"I'm gonna say ghosts n' stuff."Ralph put Vanellope down.

"Let's go around the sun design this time." she said to herself." she did that, this time nothing happened. She grabbed the door knob and pulled and pushed. "Blast! Locked" Vanellope thought for a while. "We could search for a key..." she looked at Ralph. She grinned slightly. "Ralph, I got an idea." He walked up to her.

"What is you genius plan?" she pointed at the door.

"Punch this door."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well that's breaking the game, games have codes that need following. Besides can't you just glitch teleport through it?"

"Yeah... About that, you see Ralph, I can only leave my game at the cost of my glitch jumping."

"Great." spoke Ralph

"Well, we're not part of this game, so breaking code, won't affect us or the game that much." Ralph thought about what she said.

"Well that does seem logical, even though logic is the last thing you need when playing games." He looked at Vanellope.

"Come on Ralph, for the love of the games!"

"Fine, stand back. Just not on that sun." Ralph didn't even need to try, the door broke as if it was cardboard once Ralph hit it. The two entered through the doorway they looked left and right. "Which way do we go." A loud crash was heard from there right side.

"Well, that way obviously."

"You must be crazy."

"Ralph you need to calm the freak down dude, it's an adventure for a reason after all." She began to walk down the hall way.

"Oh boy." said Ralph as he followed. The two took the next left hallway and were walking but there pace slowed down significantly.

"Hey Ralph, I don't know why but I fell like we are being watched."

"It's probably nothing." Suddenly Ralph felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see nothing there. "Weird..." Once he turned around. It popped out out of no where making a outlandish screech and catching Ralph completely off guard. "SWEET MOTHER OF WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted when this figure came out of no where, it was orange and only had a body, arms, and a face. The creature began to get closer to Ralph. "NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE! GET AWAY!" As Ralph was backed up againts the walll, he tried punching the thing, yeah it was a ghost, so normal attacks had no effect. As the ghost was gonna get Ralph, there was a sudden flash of light from behind the ghost, and it suddenly froze. Ralph looked confused then to make things weirder the ghost began to freak out and it looked like it was running away from a tornado Ralph watched it panic and mover erratically, and he could've swore he saw it's "heart". Once the ghost was sucked into the "tornado" he saw the cause of it.  
"L- Luigi? Wha- What are you doing in this game?" He looked at him confused.

"You're asking me? You're the one in my game."

"Really? Your game? Seems a little spooky for a Mario game don't ya think."

"Trust me I was just as scared as you, I just had to get used to it."

"I guess s-" Ralph stopped mid-sentence because he realized something. "Where's Vanellope?"

"You brought her here? She'll glitch up my mansion!"

"Don't worry Luigi she can't leave her game unless she gives up her glitch abilities." Ralph looked down the hallway. "How big is this mansion?"

"It's big enough for an entire game."

"Gee, thanks for the help Lui-" suddenly all that was heard was

"RUUUUUUN!" The two saw the little Vanellope running down the hall passed them both, right back heading to the exit. The two looked at what she was running from. They saw a plethora of different colored ghosts.

"Uh oh, you get out I'll hold em back." said Luigi

"But there's way too many."

"There's never enough for Weegee. Now leave!" Ralph did as he said he went for the exit. He went out the front door, there he saw Vanellope panting and waiting for Ralph.

"What did you do to piss off an entire house of ghosts?!"

"I was just... Humming the Ghostbuster's theme." she said taking in breaths while saying that.

"Let's get out of here."

"I agree, on to the next game." She began to walk but then remembered. "Oh wait, I forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a very shiny object."

"What is that?" asked Ralph

"This is a gold diamond!" I found it while in the mansion." she said "I was thinking for every game we go to, we collect something from that game to remember our adventures."

"Never knew you were such a kleptomaniac."

"You learn something new every day Ralph. Let's go." she began to walk.

"How do you know where the way out of here is going to be?"

"Because I can feel it, in fact it's that dead tree over there." She touched it and the fact that her hand phased through she knew she was right. "Ready for round 2?"

"I guess so." They jumped right into the tree, and went back to falling, falling to a new game.

_**There we go, that's how the chapters are gonna be.**_

_**If you didn't know (for some reason) the game they visited in this chapter was Luigi's Mansion, amazing childhood game.**_

_**Well tell me what you think, and if you have an idea for a game for these two let me know, I'll consider it.**_

_**Alright, I'm out this piece**_

_**PEACE**_

_**-D.K.**_


End file.
